All I want for Christmas is You
by AoiHane
Summary: Ikebukuro, pendant les fêtes, c'est toujours très joyeux ! Les bancs hurlent, les informateurs discutent avec des réverbères et les soulards se transforment subitement en pédophiles... Hein, euh... Comment ça, Joyeux Noël ? – Léger slash, fluff


**Titre : **All I want for Christmas is You

**Auteur :** AoiHane

**Disclaimer : **Durarara! ne m'appartient (hélas) pas... Par contre, Izaya c'est mon mie-.. *se fait frapper par une poêle sortie de nulle part, toussote* Enfin, laissez tomber...

**Rating :** K+

**Genre :** Humour/Romance/Slash (Ouais enfin léger, pour les deux derniers... Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien !)

**Pairing : **(Très) léger Shizaya.

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir ! Après un épouvantable repas de famille de presque 7h pour fêter Noël, j'ai beau être complètement HS, je vous poste ce petit... enfin... Ce truc. Je l'ai écrit à Pâques (_ah, ça remonte... Et c'était pas du tout dans le thème... T'aime bien être HS toi, hein ?_ - *toussote*), donc ça remonte déjà un peu... Je tiens à vous prévenir, les persos sont totalement OOC, c'est du fluff en veux-tu en voilà, et euh un gros délire avec moi-même... Mais ça fait du bien, un peu de douceur dans ce monde b-... N-non ? Ah... Je reviens, je vais me pendre. Promis, mes autres Shizaya sont pas aussi niais...

Bonne lecture, en attendant ! Et encore un Joyeux Noël, les enfants !

* * *

_**All I want for Christmas is You**_

Ikebukuro, ensevelie sous une épaisse couche de poudreuse immaculée, plongée dans une pénombre à peine présente. Les rues désertes en ce jour de fête étaient empruntes d'un silence apaisant, auquel s'ajoutaient de rares chœurs, chants de Noël entonnés dans les appartements ou s'échappant de petits dictaphones, disséminés çà et là, et quelques grelots tintant à chaque coin de rue. Les familles se réunissaient en cette soirée, ou bien parfois était-ce de simples repas entre amis, mais peu importait : le temps d'une soirée, les soucis et les différends étaient oubliés, et chacun passait un bon moment, assis au coin du feu ou collé au chauffage, un sourire aux lèvres.

Du moins, cela aurait-il dû être comme ça.

La neige craquait doucement sous ses pas pourtant légers et aériens. Izaya Orihara, ses yeux rouges sang plissés, se demandait pourquoi il était là, dehors, et se rappela soudainement la raison en entendant l'un de ces chants idiots et détestables. Il exécrait Noël, et tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher d'une fête prônant joie, amour et bonne humeur. Passer une telle soirée avec ses – trop – bruyantes petites sœurs, histoire de finir sourd et ruiné ? Plutôt mourir de froid sous les flocons que d'être le baby-sitter de gamines aussi débiles et de subir, comme chaque année, les émissions dégoulinant de guimauve et de niaiseries en tout genre qu'elles affectionnaient tout particulièrement. À croire qu'elles le faisaient exprès pour agacer leur pauvre frère aîné. Plus sérieusement, il ne doutait pas qu'il puisse s'amuser ce soir, mais il tenait à sa santé physique plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Le moyen le plus simple de s'amuser – et de mettre fin à sa vie, aussi – restait d'aller rendre une petite visite à ce cher Shizuo, probablement en plein réveillon avec son frère adoré. Néanmoins, il ne doutait pas que, si il entrait dans le champ de vision du colosse, il finirait très certainement en tant que carpette dans le salon de ce dernier. Pas très classe, comme mort.

Izaya ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait tout le trajet – à pied, une fois de plus – de son domicile de Shinjuku jusqu'à Ikebukuro, mais, tant qu'à faire, autant essayer de passer le temps là-bas, même si il se voyait mal – très mal – aller se saouler dans un bar. Surtout qu'il risquait de finir complètement bourré, et en cas de mauvaise rencontre, ce ne serait pas forcément très...

… Quoi que.

Il changea subitement de direction, laissa ses pas le guider jusqu'à un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de visiter avec ses clients – ses victimes, aussi – et, une fois arrivé là-bas, s'installa avec grâce sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Il n'avait cure des regards curieux des prolétaires regroupés en ce lieu – lieu par ailleurs assez malfamé, ce pourquoi il garda à portée de main son superbe couteau à cran d'arrêt – qui semblaient le déshabiller totalement du regard. Probablement certains avaient en tête de le tuer vite fait bien fait dans un coin sombre de la pièce, mais il se savait en sécurité. Et puis, après tout il tenait bien – enfin, au moins un petit peu, quoi – à l'alcool !

Izaya commanda à boire sans se soucier des auras maléfiques autour de lui, se contentant de jouer avec son couteau du bout des doigts, lançant un regard mauvais – pour ne pas dire assassin – à quiconque osait s'approcher de lui à moins de trois mètres. Autant dire que sa mauvaise humeur était aussi perceptible que les hurlements quotidiens de l'erreur de la nature à travers le quartier à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision.

Ce fut presque deux heures plus tard, aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures trente, que le brun ressortit, légèrement vacillant et passablement éméché, mais n'en laissant pourtant rien paraître. Du moins, il n'en laissait rien paraître dans sa posture, tout aussi nonchalante qu'à l'accoutumée. Seulement, lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, on se doutait _immédiatement_ que quelque chose n'allait _définitivement_ pas. Mais là n'était pas réellement le sujet.

Ce fut donc après s'être platement excusé à un réverbère innocent, auquel il s'était malencontreusement heurté, que l'informateur repartit, la démarche incertaine, en direction de... De-il-ne-savait-même-pas-où, en réalité. Il se dit finalement qu'avec un peu de chance, il y aurait des passants à emmerder au parc. Ce pourquoi il se dirigea immédiatement vers le-dit parc, et, à force de détours inutiles, y parvint, sans même constater que quelqu'un le suivait depuis sa sortie de l'établissement.

Il s'étira, étouffant un bâillement en manquant de s'étaler par-terre après avoir glissé, avant de remarquer du coin de l'œil un banc peu éclairé, sur lequel il se laissa lourdement tomber. Et, sans qu'il s'y attende, le banc poussa un grognement – un cri ? – bestial.

Attendez. Le... Le banc ?

* * *

Noël ! Une période que Shizuo Heiwajima, collecteur de dettes de son état, affectionnait tout particulièrement. La raison était des plus simples ! Son petit frère, Kasuka, passait généralement ses vacances dans son appartement d'Ikebukuro, à son plus grand bonheur. Loin d'être en mauvais terme avec lui, il l'admirait réellement de par son attitude distante par rapport à tout, et par le fait qu'il puisse, contrairement à lui, rester calme en n'importe quelle situation. Selon lui, il avait beau être l'aîné, c'était lui qui avait le plus à apprendre de son frère.

Aussi, en ce vingt-quatre décembre, Shizuo prépara la venue de Kasuka en sifflotant, heureux comme un bougre d'enfin le revoir. Si beaucoup furent étonné en le voyant, dans la matinée, faire des courses d'un air guilleret, son patron Tom Tanaka en compris immédiatement la raison. Par ailleurs, il trouvait très amusant de voir son employé intimider les clients rien qu'en leur souriant – sourire qu'ils interprétaient comme étant quelque chose comme « Je vais te tuer et ça me fait rire », ou dans un style connexe – pourtant sans aucune animosité.

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombres, il n'avait pas croisé l'asticot, ne s'était pas énervé une seule fois, et avait même aidé une vieille femme à traverser la rue. Avant de se faire attaquer à coups de sac, mais ça, ce n'était pas à préciser. Il fignola les derniers préparatifs avant la venue de son frère, et attendit.

Et attendit.

Encore.

Et finalement, un coup de fil fut passé.

« Shizuo-nii ? Je suis désolé, il y a eu un problème au tout dernier moment, je vais devoir rester à Kobe jusqu'à demain matin...

- Ah, Kasuka. Pas de souci, tu n'auras qu'à passer demain midi !

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Joyeux Noël, Shizuo-nii.

- Joyeux Noël, Kasuka. »

Le blond raccrocha, et son sourire alla se perdre six pieds sous terre. D'un seul coup, la bière qu'il avait bue avec Tom lui rappela qu'il n'appréciait en réalité même pas vraiment l'alcool. Son mal de ventre lui apprendrait à accepter de boire de tels trucs immondes...

Shizuo attrapa sa veste, laissa en plan le repas qu'il avait préparé avant d'écumer les rues à la recherche de... De il-n'en-savait-rien, en fait. De silence. De tout sauf de cette joie qu'il ne ressentait même plus. Ce réveillon serait le premier qu'il passerait seul, et il avait encore du mal à s'y faire.

Il alla s'installer dans un parc, s'allongea sur un banc... Avant de s'endormir.

* * *

« Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizaaaaaaaaa yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla-t-on, alors qu'une chose non-identifiée attrapait le pauvre brun ivre par le col pour l'éloigner d'elle. Je peux savoir c'que tu fous, espèce de...

Ledit brun cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant que l'information ne parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau. Un immense sourire illumina ensuite son visage, avant qu'il ne tente de se jeter au cou du blond, en lançant un joyeux :

- Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaan ! Merry Christmaaaas !

L'autre sembla reculer pour lui échapper, choqué, avant de le fixer d'un air complètement incrédule. C'était bien le fléau, là ? Vraiment ?

- … Tu fais quoi, là ?

L'Heiwajima tint loin de lui l'informateur, qui lui lança un petit air boudeur et déçu.

- Tu veux pas de mon câlin magique ? lui demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Si Izaya n'avait pas été Izaya, le blond était certain que le... le truc brun en face de lui se serait mis à pleurer. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas normal. Oh non, ce n'était _pas_ normal. Déjà, la venue d'Izaya ici en pleine nuit n'était pas normale. Ensuite, le fait qu'il lui parle comme un bisounours, ce n'était pas normal non plus. Et après, qu'il lui demande _ouvertement_ de lui faire un câlin, c'était encore pire. Mais ce qui était pire que ça, encore, c'était certainement le fait que de le voir comme ça, probablement à moitié saoul – quelle autre explication ? –, ne lui donnait pas plus envie que ça de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la ville d'un coup de poing bien placé. Aussi réagit-il d'une manière humainement banale :

- … Hein ?

Vraiment, il se demandait si il n'était pas victime d'hallucinations. Parce que l'homme – le _bisounours_, se corrigea-t-il – qui se tenait face à lui n'était définitivement pas Izaya. Ce devait être la bière de Tom. Oui, voilà. C'était la bière. Et le rhume qui n'allait pas tarder à le prendre. Il savait qu'il aurait pas dû rester dehors aussi longtemps !

- Shizu-chaaaaaan, je peux avoir un bisou ?

- Non mais t'es taré ?!

Là, il devait vraiment avoir touché le fond. D'un côté, il espérait que ce soit soit une hallucination. Parce qu'il n'oserait plus jamais regarder Izaya en face après que celui-ci ait pu faire une tête aussi... Cute, malheureusement. Et qu'il lui ait embrassé la joue avec autant de vigueur, surtout.

Il se leva d'un bond, s'éloigna aussi vite que possible de... De ça.

- Je rentre, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents, tentant d'ignorer le plus jeune.

Il commença à partir, avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes et tourner la tête vers Izaya, qui le fixait d'un air de tristesse infinie. Peut-être qu'il était aussi seul, pour ce Noël ? Ce serait-... Non. Définitivement non.

Il reprit sa route, jurant entre ses dents, avant de se retourner une fois de plus en entendant la voix de son ennemi se mettre à chanter « _All I want for Christmas is You_ » dans un accent anglais déplorable, entrecoupée de quelques rires. Il le vit, les bras tendus vers un vieillard tenant une bouteille d'alcool dans la main, un air pas très net sur le visage, et remarqua immédiatement son sourire de bienheureux inconscient.

Ce fut ainsi, alors qu'un pauvre soulard pédophile finissait à l'hôpital, que Shizuo et Izaya passèrent leur premier Noël ensemble.

Merry Christmas !

* * *

*pendue dans le vide, légèrement occupée à suffoquer pour pouvoir répondre*

(_Bon... Je vais le faire à sa place. Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça aura au moins eu le mérite de vous faire un peu rire... Je vais pas être trop méchant avec, si jamais elle survit, histoire qu'elle me pourrisse pas la vie, mais bref. Un Joyeux Noël à vous ! Oui, je sais, c'est déjà fini, mais c'est pas grave, parce que vous savez, Noël, c'est dans l'esprit, et-_ - Aaron, tu les saoules-là... - _Ah, t'es vivante... ?_ - Ouais... -_ Beuh._)

Une petite review pour une auteure complètement désespérée ? (_La corde a pété ?_ - Ouais... - _Je t'avais dit de prendre un câble USB... C'est plus solide. _- Nyah nyah nyah...)

Allez, à la prochaine mes choux ! Au plaisir de vous revoir faire un tour~


End file.
